Wasabi Girls
by Olivian101
Summary: Meet Elizabeth, or Liz Crawford, Kim's identical twin sister. They love each other more than anything, but what would happen if they both fall for Jack?
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

"Come on, Liz!" I yell up the stairs to my identical twin sister, Elizabeth. "I'm coming, Kim!" She yells back. Everyone called us by our nicknames, Liz and Kim, except for our parents, who preferred Elizabeth and Kimberly. Finally, Liz came down the stairs, wearing gray leggings and a purple tank top, her long blond hair in a side braid. "Let's go!" She said excitedly. "Where's mom?" Liz asks after searching the kitchen and the living room for her. "Not here. That's why you should have hurried, because now we have to run to karate." She bit her lip and started twirling the bottom of her braid. After a half hour of running, we finally got to the Wasabi Dojo. As we open the door, Rudy immediately comes to us. "Where were you?" He asks, uncharacteristically stern. "Our mom wasn't at our house in time, so we had to run." Liz explains. "That's warming up too, so we don't have to right?" Rudy says no and tells us to change then join the others. When we came out, were wore white gis and a black belt. Even though I'm a third degree and Liz is a second degree.

A few hours later...

"Good Practice everyone!" Rudy announced. "Hey, let's go to Phil's." Suggests Jerry, one of me and Liz's friends. "Only after you take a shower!" Liz exclaims. "Yeah, it looks like you already took one you're so sweaty." I chime in. He shakes a finger at us and walks to the guys bathroom backwards. "He's so weird." Milton, another one of our friends, says. "You're one to talk!" We all say, referencing how big of a nerd he is. "We better get changed too." Jack says. Ahhh, Jack Brewer. He's a dark haired third degree black belt, like me. He's so sweet. I think he might like me, actually. All of us go our separate ways to the different locker rooms. In the privacy of the locker room, I see my twin taking off the shirt that she'd put on underneath her gi, and pull out a floral mini dress from her bag. "Whoa, what's with the dress?" I ask suspiciously. "Well, I was thinking it would make Jack notice me." My brown eyes widen. "Why do you want Jack to notice you?"

"Because I think I like him. Think of it Kim! My first crush!" I just couldn't bring myself to tell Liz that I like Jack too, I couldn't ruin how happy and bubbly she was. I fake a smile, hoping she couldn't see through me like she always seem to.

"You alright?" I look down at the floor. When I look up, I see my body in a flattering dress and my blond locks in waves. Only this wasn't me. This was my beautiful sister who deserved Jack more than anyone in the world. "Kim, are you okay?" A set of concerned caramel eyes met my gaze. "Kim? You don't like Jack, do you?" I froze. "No, of coarse not. I was just thinking how cute of a couple you and Jack would make. I'd totally ship Lack! Or Jiz... which do you like?" I turn away and put change into a pair of sky blue jeans and a lacy white shirt and white flats. My twin was showing more skin than me in the mini dress that went to her mid thigh to show off her beautifully tanned legs. She looked stunning. "Remind me to borrow that dress from you later." I say with a smile. "Why?" Asked my twin. "Because if I look half as beautiful as you do right now then I'll still be able to make any guy melt." The smile that appeared o Liz's face then warmed my heart. She hugged me tightly. "You're the best sister ever!" We heard a knock on the door. "Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Jerry called. "We're coming!" I replied, walking towards the door. I come out and put my stuff in my locker and turn to see Liz come out, looking beautiful. Jack couldn't take his eyes off her. No one was looking, so I punched a dummy so hard it fell. Liz's concerned eyes met mine and silently asked me, 'What's wrong?' I take a deep breath and look at my sister's happy face. _I can't ruin her happiness! She is my best friend and I love her. _My mental pep talk helped me greatly, and I simply suggests that we should head over to Phil's. As I walked through the dojo's door I heard a small voice. _And you also love Jack. _I inhale sharply and keep walking.

"And then Ms. McBride was like, 'Jerry, you know there's no trampoline's in English!' It was straight hilarious yo!" Everyone laughed, except me, who kept thinking about Liz and Jack. "Kim! You alright?" Jack asked. "Oh, um yeah. I think practice just wore me out though. I think I'll just go home and go straight to bed." I got up out of the booth. "I'll leave too." Liz said. We had a quiet jog home and we were soon in my room. "Kim, something is wrong with you and I want to know what!"

"I'm fine."

"I know you better than anyone else. I can tell something's up."

"I know, but I'm fine, really." Liz sighed, frustrated. "Kim, we're best friends, right?" She asked. "Of coarse!" I answer, lying down on my Caribbean blue bed. "And we've always told each other everything." I nod. "Well, what's different about this?" I bit my lip. "It wouldn't do you any good knowing." I answer uncertainly. Before she can answer, I add to my statement. "And I know that going to make you want to know more, but you don't want to." Hurt crossed my sister's angelic features. She got up from the Caribbean blue chair she had been sitting in and crossed through the ocean-themed bathroom that connected our bedrooms. "Liz..." I called, but she didn't come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz's POV:

There's nothing like waking up at 6:30 in the morning to Katy Perry. I stretch, singing along. "Are you ready for, ready for." Kim sings, suddenly bursting through our bathroom's door. "A perfect storm, perfect storm!" We both giggle as I hit the 'Alarm Off' button. "What are you wearing today?" She asks, like she did every morning to avoid dressing like me. We had always hated dressing alike, since no one could tell us apart. After all, we truly are identical. Neither one of us has any extra moles or freckles or birth marks, and we both have the same waist-long golden hair, caramel-colored eyes, Sun-kissed skin, and the same hourglass figure.

"I was thinking I'd wear my light purple tank top, white shorts and a white denim vest." Kim nods in approval. "Could I borrow your yellow shorts?" I take them out of my closet and throw them at her playfully. "And your turquoise halter top?" I take that out as well and throw it at her. "Can't a twin have anything of her own?" I smile to let her know I'm joking. After all, I borrow her stuff all the time. "No!" Kim says in a weird cartoon character voice. I laugh as I take off my closet and get in our shower. After a half hour of drying off, getting dressed and hair curling, both of us were ready.

"Good morning, girls." Jennifer Crawford, our mom, said. "Do you need a ride to school?" Since our school is pretty far from our house and I don't feel like walking, I say yes. "Well, I have to get to work in about a half hour, so we need to leave immediately." That's just how my mom is. She's serious and reserved. And always talks like she's giving a speech. As we walk out the door, Kim and I say "I call the front seat!" In unison. "You take it, Kim."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's the least I could do for the best sister in the world." Kim smiles and hugs me then jumps in the front. I love sitting up front, but I would lose an arm for my sister. As we approached Seaford High, I saw Jack waiting for us near a big dog wood tree like he always does. "Thanks mom!" Kim says, jumping out of the front. I follow after her and Jack walks over to us. "Hey!" Kim says. "Where's Milton and Jerry?" Jack was about to answer when his phone let out a beep. "Oh that's Jerry. He just picked Milton up and he'll be here in a few minutes. "It must be nice being sixteen and being able to drive." I say dreamily. "Yeah, but you guys are getting your licenses next week right?" I was about to answer when I see a red Honda with a license place that said 'WOOOOOO' Once the car was parked, A black-haired Latino and a skinny ginger came out. "Hello Jack, hello Liz, hello Kim." Milton states. "What it do, girls?" Jerry says flirtatiously. "What's with the flirting?" He looked confused for a second then caught on. "Sorry, force of habit." Kim and I exchange glances, and I knew exactly what she was thinking. We both took our book bags and swung them, hitting Jerry. His high-pitched scream pierced the morning air, and was also the cause of our laughter, except for Jerry, of course. The five-minute warning bell rang out, almost as loud as Jerry's scream. "Well, I better stop by my locker." Kim says, slinging he book bag over her shoulder and walking towards the school's main building. "Walk with me to my locker?" Jack asked. I nod and send him and grateful and flirty smile. "What's up with that?" He asked, knowing that something was different with me today. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you something." Reaching his locker, he turned the dial on his lock. "And what do you want to tell me?" Opening his locker, he glanced at me, a silent reminder to tell him. "Jack, well, so we've been friends forever, right?" Jack nodded his head. "Well, I want to take it a step further." I say confidently.

Kim's POV

I was walking to catch up with Jack and Liz, when I overheard something. "Well, I want to take a step further." Liz's sweet voice stated. "Liz, well do you think it'll affect our friendship?" _Yes, Jack! Say no! But don't break her heart, please... _"We won't let it. So, what'cha say?" Jack's arms went around my sister and his lips came to her forehead. "How can I say no to that flawless face?" He asked Liz. Her eyes widened happily, while mine filled with tears. _Does that mean he thinks I'm flawless too? _I shake my head sadly and walk to my first block. _Of course he doesn't. And why should he? Liz is the total package, pretty, smart, funny, she's got it all. _And suddenly my pretty, smart and funny twin rushed up to me. "Kim! Guess what!" She was too excited to wait for me to ask what, so she continued. "Jack and I are a thing now!" Although I felt like rocks were in my stomach, I grinned a fake grin. Usually she could see through me when I did that, but she was too happy to notice. She hugged me again and then hurried off to class with Jack, leaving me behind.

During class, I couldn't focus, I was to upset. And my sister finally realized I wasn't happy. She passed me a note.

_What's wrong? _

_Nothing._

_I can read you like an open book. Now spill. What's the matter?_

I ignore and attempt to convert my attention to the teacher. But there was no ignoring my sister for long, because soon the bell rang. "Kim, please tell me. We've always told each other everything and promised to never grow apart. I've kept my promise, so you can too." I was so tempted to tell her then, but I knew she would never look at Jack the same way if I did.

**Thx fo readin' ya'll! Okay, enough with the weird talk, I'm creeping myself out. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for the story, any of mine, actually, let me know! Anyway, love you all! :D**

**-Olivian101**


	3. Chapter 3

Liz's POV:

As me and Jack's relationship went on, the more secretive Kim became. Once I considered breaking up with him, but I just couldn't. Especially after that kiss...

Anyway. I've decided to use my last resort; The Twin Code that me and Kim invented so many years ago. Basically, it states that either girl could get a truthful answer to anything, but you could only use it once a year. Originally, Kim and I used it all the time for stupid things when we were little.

_"Did you eat my cookie, Kim?" _

_"No."_

_"Twin Code."_

_"Fine... yes. I'll get you another one though."_

I smiled, remembering the memory. The Twin Code has improved, now it's one for the year and that's it. The last time I used the Code was three years ago, when I was thirteen, the same year Kim had.

_"Am I ugly?" _

_"No! Of coarse not!"_

_"Tell me the truth. Twin Code."_

_"You're not. You're the most beautiful person on the earth and you look like a goddess."_

_"You're just saying that because we're identical!" _

_After giggling, Kim asks me why I had asked that. "Because I asked this guy out but he said no." _

_"Oh Liz... He's not good enough for you. But it's not like you to have a crush..."_

_"I know, but he was cute..."_

The day after that was... different. Because that day Kim got in trouble for slapping the boy that rejected me.

"Uhhh, is this a bad time?" A certain blonde said, walking into my room. I shook my head. "No, why?" I asked my mirror image. "You had the creepiest expression on your face, Liz." I smiled and then stuck my tongue out at her.

"Kim?"

"Hmm?" I inhaled, hoping she would tell the truth. "What's been bothering you? Twin Code." Her caramel eyes widened when I mentioned the Twin Code. "It's- It's better if you don't know."

"But I want to know, and I promise I won't get mad." She heaved a sigh worthy of a giant and then explained herself. "I've been acting weird because- because... I like Jack. And I knew that if you knew that you'd never look at him the same way. That's why I didn't want to tell you." These words made my whole body cold. "Kim... I'm not sure what to do."

"Keep dating him. I don't want to ruin your relationship!"

"But you like him... It would cause problems." Kim shook her head. "I won't let that happen." I hugged her. "Thank you for telling me." I whispered, still feeling cold. "Always. I'll never hid anything from you ever again." Kim exclaimed, hugging me tighter. My stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry, let's go get a snack." Kim nodded and we jumped up from my bed and we were about to go down the stairs when Kim stopped and turned, a finger to her lips.

"When should we tell them?" Our dad, Richard Crawford, asked quietly. "And how?" Jenifer, sounding proper as always, replied stiffly. "I'm not sure, but let's at least find out the gender." Kim turned frantically, and I'm pretty sure we were both seeing the same thing; a panicked sister staring at each other. We tiptoe back to Kim's room. After closing the door, we both begin our mental breakdown. "There's having a baby and we didn't have word about it!" Kim said bitterly. "There's not enough room in this house, what if we move!" Kim flopped on her bed and covered her eyes with her hands. "Or they'll make us share a room. I love you, but I don't know if I could deal with that!" I nodded. I felt the same way. "Either way, this bad! Really bad!" My phone beeped in my back pocket. I checked it, relieved to see that Jack texted me.

To: Liz

From: Jack

Hey babe. Can you meet me at the beach in about a half hour?

After a quick reply of ' Yes. :D' I start getting ready. "Where are you going?"

"To the beach with Jack. You're okay with me going, right?" Kim's eyebrows went up, as if she was shocked by this question. "Yeah, of coarse." I gave her a quick hug. "We'll talk about the baby thing later." Kim decided. "Can I borrow your pink sundress?" I ask, then Kim nods and goes to retrieve it. While she was gone I changed in to lime green bikini with a pair of black shorts. Kim hands me the hot pink dress and I throw it over my head. "Can you-" I was cut off by her tying the string around my neck. "Hey what are you going to do tonight?" I ask, not wanting to leave my sister alone with nothing to do. "Oh, probably hang out with Milton and Jerry at Phil's. I'm fine. Now go enjoy your date." I smile, hug my sister, and walk downstairs, the pink dress flowing while I walked. My parents were watching TV, but when they saw me come downstairs they paused whatever they were watching and asked me where I was going. "To the beach with Jack." Mom gave a look to my dad. "You must be back before 7:30, Elizabeth." My mother replied sternly. "No problem." I say, shutting the door behind me. After walking to the beach, I spot my boyfriend, waiting at a white table-clothed table with two chairs. Rose petals and a candle sweetened the air. I gasped. "You did all that for me?" He nodded happily and gave me a hug. After a wonderful dinner of spaghetti (My favorite) we decided to go for a swim. A take off the the dress and walk towards the ocean, my blond hair flowing behind me. I look around, but don't see Jack. "Ja-" I was interrupted by Jack coming out of nowhere, picking me up bridal style, running to the ocean and throwing me up in the air, flying for a few seconds, then I came crashing down. "Hey!" I protested, Jack laughing uncontrollably. I put my hand on the back of his head and dunk his face forward. After he came up, his nose twitched in the cutest way. "I got water up my nose!" He exclaimed, and I laughed uncontrollably. It just felt so natural to be with him. He hugged me close to him, kissing the top of my head. I put my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. It was then when he judo flipped me back under the waves. After rising out of the water, I splashed him with water playfully. I was late coming home that night, but I didn't care.

**Hey guys! Let me tell you how sorry I am for not updating sooner! I'm really sorry but I just haven't been very motivated with school and all that. If you are a reader of my other stories, I've updated them as well. Love ya'll!**

**-Olivian101**


	4. Chapter 4

Liz's POV

After I got home last night, I had planned on telling Kim what happened on my date and then talk about the whole baby-thing, but instead, I received a lecture.

"Elizabeth Marie Crawford! Do you have any idea what time it is?" My mother fumed.

"Uh, 8:30?"

"Yes! A whole hour after you were supposed to be home!"

"I'm really sorry. The time just flew by." The look on my parent's faces said that they didn't care.

"Usually you're so responsible, Elizabeth!"

"Well, what about Kim? I didn't see our car in the driveway!" I silently apologized to Kim, hoping she didn't in too much trouble when she got home.

"Kimberly had your friend Jerry come here and drop her off."

Well, it was nice knowing ya world!

"As your punishment, you are not allowed to go out with Jack any longer."

"What! But it's not his fault! Why punish the both of us!" Dad's dark eyebrows raised up. "I don't know where this attitude is coming from, and I do not like it! If this continues, we will not hesitate to ground you. And believe me, you do not want that. That means no TV, no cell phone messaging, no electronics, no nothing! Now go to your room!" I stormed upstairs, tears of anger flowing down. My parents just don't get me and Kim. They never have. At times that's a good thing, because that's partially why me and Kim are so close, because we never had our parents there to understand what problems we had, but we had each other. I closed my door angrily. A few minutes later, Kim knocked on my door. I knew it was her because I've memorized the sound of her footsteps.

"I heard them yelling. You alright?" Liz nodded sadly. "I know what will make you feel better." Kim walked out of my room and was back in a minute carrying a Hershey bar. I smile. Kim always knew exactly what I needed. "Hey, I need to finish up some homework. I'll be back in a while." Kim said, closing the door behind her.

Kim's POV

I think I'm slowly dying inside. I can't believe I did that to my own twin. But I deserve Jack! And I've done so much for Liz over the years... And so has she. Ugh!

* * *

The next Day

Kim's POV

After the alarm went off, I could hear Liz coughing and then running to our bathroom. The sound of vomiting followed. I am a horrible person. I sigh, going downstairs. I see Mom, making breakfast horridly so she could get to work on time. "Where's Elizabeth?" She asks, put a plate of eggs before me. "She's sick, I think. I think I heard her throw up, but I don't know." My mom worriedly goes upstairs. She comes back downstairs just as I finished my breakfast. "Poor Elizabeth..." She mumbled, fixing another plate and running it upstairs. I enter my room and try to decide what to wear. I decided on a strapless coral colored top and a flowing white skirt that went to my knees, and coral heels. I finished with a gold belt and earrings, with some light makeup, and I let my golden hair stay loose. I grabbed my purse/bookbag and drove to school. I see Jack waiting in our usual spot and smile. He does the same once I walked up. "Hey Kim."

_I should have known he'd know! _But I still raised my eyebrows in fake confusion. "Oh, is that you Liz? Sorry, I can usually tell you two apart. But where's Kim?" _Yes! My plan still worked! _"She wasn't feeling well." I lied. "Aww, poor Kim." He said, pulling me close. My heart beat so hard I'm surprised he couldn't feel it.

"Aww, there's the happy couple!" Jerry remarked, Milton following behind him. I smile happily,, wishing it was real.

"Where's the other one?" I roll my eyes then tell him that Kim is sick. The five minute bell rings, and the four of us go our separate ways. Jerry and Milton together, leaving Jack and I alone. "I missed you yesterday." He said sweetly. "We just saw each other yesterday!" Kim giggled, like Liz would. "I know, and I still couldn't get you out of my head." Kim's heart fluttered. Jack leaned forward for a kiss. I've had a few boyfriends before, and I've had more than a few kisses in my day, but none were like this, passionate, sweet, and gentle, like an intense gathering of two souls. Jack drew back, looking...amazed? Spellbound? Shocked? Kim wasn't sure.

"Liz that was... so different."

"So intense." Kim breathed.

"So..." Jack trailed off and kissed her again, hungry for the passion that had fueled their last kiss. The simpler way to put it was we were late for our first class.

After school

* * *

"So how ya feelin, Liz?" I asked, trying to sound upbeat. "Like crap." She answered weakly. Guilt filled my insides instantly, but I swallowed it down. "That's too bad. Anything I can get you?" She paused for a minute, thinking. "Some orange juice would be nice."

"You got it." I go retrieve her juice and hand it too her. I go back to my room to do my homework and plan my outfit for my date with Jack tonight. But mostly the second thing.

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews and favorites and stuff, that's why I updated so quick! Love ya'll. Oh, and you like the book Percy Jackson and The Olympians you might want to check out my new story The Demigod Rebellion! If you don't like the book, think again! If you've never heard of it, READ IT! It's one of my favorite books and I'm completely OBSESSED! Anyway, review, like, favorite of you feel like it!**

**-Olivian101 **


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's POV

I looked at my reflection, trying to decide between this outfit or two other ones. The outfit I had on now was a purple shirt with only one strap and a glittery teal belt. I had on white jeans and black leather ankle boots. It said, trendy-casual. The other outfits said the opposite.

I changed into the mini dress with a swishy cherry red skirt and a fitted strapless black halter top and tie the strap on my neck. This outfit screamed sophistication, and I could wear the black leather ankle boots with this as well.

I change into the third and final outfit, a metallic silver strapless top and a deep shade of blue for a skirt. I had almost gone to Liz and asked her what she thought, but she'd ask where I was going. Ugh, this whole thing made me sick! Actually, it made Liz sick, but the guilt is killing me! If Liz knew it would break her heart. I really wish I hadn't done this. But I'm stuck, so I might as well finish my plan out. I sigh, ruling out the purple shirt and white jeans.

After some mental debating, I decide on the silver top and skirt. I pull on the metallic top, pulling up the sweetheart neckline up so it wouldn't fall down. I struggle with the zipper on the back but I somehow manage. After that I put on the navy blue skirt. It falls just above my knees and evened out the shiny silver material. I go with my black flats to sweeten the look up. I had decided to not bother with to much makeup, so I applied dark blue eyeliner, mascara, and glittery white eyeshadow.

I grab my purse and put my phone and my wallet inside, after checking the time. I went downstairs, hoping my parents wouldn't grill me too hard. "Kimberly? Is that you?" My mom called from the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm about to go out with a friend. I'll be home around 8:30. Is that okay?" My mom got a meat loaf out of the oven, looking drained. She had taken the day off today to take care of Liz and to take her to the doctor. Guilt had been stabbing me all day. "Yes, that's fine, Kimberly." She took her oven mitts off, placing them neatly back into the drawer.

"How did Liz's appointment with Dr. Carter go?" Mom sighed. "She has food poisoning, like we thought." I look down. "Oh poor Liz!" My mother gave me a tired smile. "She'll be fine in about a week. And Dr. Carter prescribed some medicine that helps with her stomachache but it makes Elizabeth tired."

What did I do? Liz is sick, but my mom looks sick too. Usually she looks about twenty years than what she actually is, even when her blond hair is pulled up in to a conservative bun, which it usually was. But bags were under her eyes, she was yawning about every two minutes, and she just looked stressed and washed up. "You'd better go meet your friend, Kimberly." I nodded.

When I finally arrive, I was about twenty minutes late. Liz was never late, I can say that. I finally spot Jack, who was sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant.

"Jack, I'm so sorry, I kind lost track of time and was worried about my mom and Li- I mean Kim an-" I was cut off by Jacks lips. He held my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "It's fine, Liz. Why are you so nervous?" The deep look in his eyes just about made me melt. "I just didn't want you to be mad or think I stood you up or something." Jack looked at me in a way that told me that's not what he meant. "I mean lately. You've been so tense."

I shrugged. "I guess school and stuff is stressing me out." Jack nodded, but he probably thought it was something else, but he didn't question me further. "Shall we go in?" I nodded, giggling at his sad attempt of a British accent. "That was awful!" I smiled.

"Why thank you, my lady!" I gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"More serious than a witch in a pot!" I knit my brows. A witch in a pot? "Are you talking about the Salem Witch Trials?"

"Why, what else, it was quite the shenanigan!" I sigh, annoyed but amused at the same time. "Fine, I'll stop." He gave up in his normal voice, to my relief. After dinner, we strolled around the mall casually. Jack's arm was slung over my shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The he turned, his brown eyes looking into mine hungrily. Then his lips found mine in the moonlight.

"Save it for home, people!" We both jumped at the sound of our Sensei's voice, and separated ourselves. Rudy looked at me. "Jack, I thought you and Liz were together?" I had a mental panic attack but managed to keep a straight face. "What are you talking about Rudy? I'm Liz!" I exclaimed. "Oh, sorry. That's weird. I almost never get you too mixed up."

"Oh, well I'm surprised you haven't before, I mean, we are identical twins." Rudy then laughed more than he needed to in a really high-pitched laugh. He most definitely wanted something. "You... your too funny!" Rudy said in between that creepy fake laugh of his. "Rudy, what's up? We both know you want something!"

"_Whaaat_?" Rudy exclaimed, his voice about fifty octaves higher than usual. We both gave him a look. "Fine. If you insist on helping, I guess you can. I have like a whole line of people wanting to help, but yeah, go ahead, just-"

"Rudy!" We both yelped. It turned out he had asked basically everyone and they all said no. I can see why. Cleaning mats was not fun at all. They smelled so bad.

"Well, this totally killed the mood of our date." I complained to Jack, who was pouring soap by the gallon on the one on the the other side of the room.

"Oh, come on you two. I've had plenty of dates that ended in cleaning things!" We both shot a look at Rudy. "I had a rough love life in high school, okay? Sue me!" I rolled my eyes. Rudy was such a man-child. After we were finally done, it was time for me to go home. After Jack and I had kissed our goodbyes, I drove myself home, getting there just in time.

**Heeey peoples! As you can see I finally updated! I hope you guys enjoyed! And if you guys read any of my other story, I've updated them all. If you don't read them, you should give them a shot, I have three Kickin' It fanfics and one Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (That's a freakishly AWESOME book series that I'm OBSESSED with!) If you want to search their names, they are Bad Girls Will Be Bad, Kickin It At PCA, and The Demigod Rebellion. Or you can just click my name at the top of the story. Either way! Alright I dragging on, so I'll shut up. Love you guys and I hope you'll leave me a review, because every time I get one, I literally scream like a little girl. What can I say?**

**-Olivian101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeey peoples! Okay, so I was going through some old reviews and one caught my eye from Guest. "Eeewww this isn't kick" Okay, I'm sorry I disgusted you. (This was in Chapter 3) But hold on, Kick shall prevail! Kind of has already, but not really because Jack thinks that Kim is Liz... What was I saying? Oh yeah. Somehow! Someway! Kick shall prevail! Patience, Grasshoppers. (I'm turning into my mom you guys! Help!) Lol, let's get this story started!  
**

* * *

Jack's POV

These last few days with Liz have been great. More... intense? Passionate? I'm not sure, honestly. All I know is that there's a change, and I'm not sure what. I'm not complaining though, I have a beautiful girlfriend who's sweet, funny and smart and is a black belt like me.

I loved how Liz acted when she couldn't do something at first. She wouldn't get mad or frustrated like I would. She'd be annoyed, but she would learn what she was doing wrong and keep trying. Both of them were like that. The twins, I mean. They never gave up.

It also amazed me how close they were. I mean, I've known them for years and have never actually seen them argue. They've had disagreements about some things, but never a full out 'I'm never talking to you ever again!' fight. And I admire that about them very much.

Speaking of Liz...

"Hey!" She says sweetly, standing on her toes to give me a kiss. I smile down at her. I was few inches taller than her, and I think it secretly bothered her. She slung her lilac colored backpack over her shoulder as we walked to our lockers. After reaching our first block, we took a seat in class near Jerry and Milton, who had been early this morning and didn't feel like waiting for us outside. Jerry was telling us another crazy detention story, that sounded like something that would happen in a sitcom or something. Nonetheless, it made us all crack up, earning us all an annoyed glance from our teacher. A few classes later, lunch rolled around, and all four of us were seated at a round table.

"So how's Kim doing?" Milton asked.

"Not much better. She'll probably be out for another week or so." Liz responded, looking pained.

"Poor Kim! I hope she'll be okay by our next competition. Our dojo will suffer without her."

"Hey! I'm a black belt too. So is Jack."

"You're a first degree. Kim and Jack are second. I'm not saying you're bad or anything, I'm saying if we're taking first place, we need all of our best there."

Liz nodded, realizing Milton wasn't trying to say she was worse than her sister.

"So," Jack said, trying to change the subject. "You want to go out tonight, Liz? After practice, of coarse." She smiles and nods.

_Later at the Dojo..._

"Heh! Uh! No!" I fell to my back, flipped by Liz. "Ha! In your face!"

"You've been spending to much time with Kim, you're slowly turning into her!" Liz gasped mockingly, putting her hand out to help me up.

"You're getting a lot better, usually I would flip you before two minutes." She hit me playfully and I grinned. "Kim's been helping me a little, you know, before she got sick." Liz bit her lip, her face unreadable.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Rudy boomed, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "We have a competition next Thursday! I'm going to need your all this week and next! Do you know why?"

"Because you want us to win?" Liz asked. Rudy shook his head.

"Because you want us to get better?" Eddie guessed. Again, Rudy shook his head.

"Then why?" Jerry interjected.

"The winning trophy is _really _shiny!" Rudy exclaimed, his eyes brightening like a five year old in a candy shop. After a series of eye rolling and scoffs, we got practice started.

We practiced hard for two hours, and then Rudy decided to let us go. After I got dressed me and Jack went to Circus Burger.

"Did that really happen? Like seriously?"

"Yep."

"How does one get a zipper stuck in their eyelid?" Jack chuckled and shrugged, taking another bite of his burger. "You can't tell me that you've never had an embarrassing injury."

I giggled. "Okay, so when I was fourteen, we went to the beach, and I was sitting in beach chair, but I didn't look in i before I sat down, so next thing I knew, a crab went inside my pants! I had to dig it out in front of everyone at the beach, everyone was staring at me and the crab pinched my finger and I yelled. After I got it off my finger, I threw as far as I could throw out in the ocean." Instead of laughing, Jack looked confused. "Did I leave a part out?"

"No."

"Then what's the matter."

"That happened to you, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Kim told me that exact story, but she said it happened to her." His eyes grew wider.

_Oh god, what did I just do! I blew my cover!  
_

"Kim? Is that you?" Panic coursed through my veins. "What of coarse its me. It happened to both of us!" _That's somewhat believable, isn't it? _

"No, Kim, that's you... you've been pretending to be Liz!"

"Jack, just hear me out-" He kept talking. "That explains so much! The way you've been beating me when we spar, the way you've been dressing, the change..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Liz never wears black eyeliner..."

"No! 'The change'?" Jack blushes, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "Things with you have been more... passionate, more right-feeling."

It was my turn to blush. "You must think I'm such a monster, to stab Liz in the back like this..." Tears came to my eyes, all the emotions I've been pushing down finally surfacing. The guilt, the disgust, the _guilt. _

"Kim, I'm not one to judge someone for a mistake, but this... this was despicable."

**Alright guys! FINALLY got that chapter finished. It took so long because I wanted to make this one extra-special for all you lovely readers! I really have np point to make in this authors note, so I'm just gonna stop. Love ya'll!  
**

**-Olivian101**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Long time no see...

Anyway, so I would like to apologize and stuff for not updating, but my life went crazy and I just couldn't...

I'm happy to continue writing this story, but I want to know if anyone cares anymore... Lol

Can you guys just let me know? Review, PM, whatever floats your boat. Until next time! I love you guys!

-Olivian101


End file.
